


ᴛʜᴇ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇsᴛ sᴛᴀʀ (Ensemble Stars x Male! Child! Reader oneshots)

by Lemonpoppyseedmuffin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonpoppyseedmuffin/pseuds/Lemonpoppyseedmuffin
Summary: 𝐇𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫...𝐚 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐝𝐢𝐝(REQUESTS OPENED)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Requests page+Rules

RULES:  
• NO NSFW REQUESTS  
• NO ROMANTIC REQUESTS (the relationships are only platonic)  
• Please request a scenario when requesting, I can't do a story based on just a name  
• Full group requests are fine are to request!  
• Don't spam me with the same request over and over if I don't get to yours immediately  
• Please be patient when waiting for your request

Now that the rules are out of the way, Feel Free to go ahead and request!


	2. UNDEAD x Kaoru’s cousin! Male! Child! Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sakuya_uchuu

(M/N) blushed in embarrassment as his cousin Kaoru dragged him through Yumenosaki, students watching them as they went through the hallways. “Why can’t you just leave me in your room?” (M/N) asked as he struggled to free himself from Kaoru’s grasp.

“Because (M/N),” Kaoru said, his grip on the younger boy getting tighter, “If I do that, your parents are going to give me one big scolding when they find out.”. Kaoru than reached his destination, which was the light music club.

As Kaoru opened the door, (M/N) saw that the room was dark and had a coffin inside it. “Sakuma-San! If it’s not too much trouble, would it be okay if you watched my kid cousin for a bit!” Kaoru told the coffin, Releasing (M/N) and leaving him inside the room.

(M/N) soon found himself in the dark room alone with the coffin, his heart starting to beat loudly as he heard the coffin lid open. He soon saw a figure rise up from it, the figure asking “Can you turn on the light please?”

(M/N) nodded quickly, and flick the light switch on. As light overcame the room, (M/N) saw the figure get up from the coffin and approach him. “Zombie!” (M/N) shouted, trying to run out of the room.

But instead...he felt a hand slowly touch his head. (M/N) looked up to see The mysterious man had kneeled to his heigh and was slowly giving him a a small head pat, a soft smile on his face. “Aren’t you a cutie.” The man said, (M/N) blushing a bit as he looked into his red eyes. 

“Are you Sakuma-San?” “Yes, but please, call me Rei.” Rei than stood up saying “Also, I’m not a zombie...I’m a vampire.”. (M/N) looked wide eyed at Rei, never once meeting a vampire before. But in all honesty...that just made it worse.

“AHHH! A VAMPIRE!” (M/N) screamed and was about to open the door, only to get hugged behind by Rei. “You’re so cute when you’re scared!” Rei exclaimed, squeezing (M/N), “I just want to gobble you up!” 

(M/N) felt his face go hot in embarrassment as Rei held him. He didn’t like being treated as a baby, he was only 8! “Are you going to watch me while Kaoru’s out?” (M/N) asked, Rei nodding and telling him “Kinda shocked that Kaoru would skip out on spending time with you.” 

“He always does this...” “hm?” “Whenever I go to visit him, he always says that he’s to busy with his dates si he can’t hang out with me.” (M/N) snuzzled into Rei’s chest, Rei looking down at (M/N) with a solemn expression. 

Rei than changed the subject, not wanting to bother (M/N) with questions in his cousins. “Have you ate breakfast yet?” Rei asked, leaving the club room and heading over to the school’s cafeteria. 

(M/N) shook his head to answer, Rei gasping when he heard. “So, you didn’t have anything to eat?” “Nah, Kaoru was to busy getting ready for the date to feed me.” Rei clicked his tongue when he heard that. Just who neglects to feed someone that is in their care? 

“Well, guess I’ll just have to feed you myself.” 

* * *

(M/N) sat at the cafeteria table, watching as Rei placed a cheesecake in front of him. “This is breakfast to him?” (M/N) thought as Rei sat on the opposite side of the cafeteria table and clasped his hands together, telling the younger boy “Go ahead, it’s all yours.” 

(M/N) at first hesitantly nodded, but soon got comfortable when he took the first bite of the cheesecake. “Yum!” (M/N) exclaimed, and began to scarf down the cheesecake. 

Rei only chuckled, saying to (M/N) “Slow down or else you’ll choke.”. M/N only giggled and took a napkin so he can wipe his face, Rei smiling at his happiness. “He just so adorable!” Rei thought to himself, thinking about how else (M/N) could look adorable at. 

“So, the vampire bastard kidnapped a kid.” A voice called out, Rei and (M/N) turning to face who the voice belonged to. A silver haired delinquent, who looked to be a year below Rei, approached the two’s table. Rei told the delinquent “I actually didn’t kidnap him, but watching him for Kaoru.” 

Koga raised an eyebrow, confused over who (M/N) was. “Uhh, Rei...who’s this?” “Ahh, sorry but this is Koga Oogami. me, Kaoru, and him are in the same unit.” Rei than went to whisper into (M/N)’s ear, telling him “But you can also call him Wanko when he’s not looking.” 

“I heard that!” Koga yelled, causing Rei and (M/N) to laugh together. “This is Kaoru’s younger cousin, (M/N)” Rei introduced (M/N), (M/N) flashing a smile to Koga. Koga blushed at (M/N)’s smile, quickly covering it and walking away from the table. 

“Seems Wanko likes you.” Rei said, soflty giving (M/N) another head pat. “He does...” (M/N) mumbled, taking another piece of his cheesecake. 

* * *

“Rei! Why do you have that kid!” Ritsu shouted, seeing as his older brother was walking through the hallway with (M/N). Rei smirked as he saw Ritsu was clearly jealous, and decided to use this to his advantage. 

“Just watching over Kaoru’s cousin as he’s out,” Rei said, picking (M/N) up in his arms, “Really nice kid he is.” Ritsu grit his teeth as Rei continued to speak, saying “We just got back from the cafeteria, I ordered him some cheesecake.” 

“Cheesecake? Isn’t it a little to early for that?” Ritsu asked, cocking his head to the side. “C’mon, would you deny sweets to this face!” Rei playfully said, holding (M/N) up to Ritsu’s face. Ritsu clicked his tongue, and walked away from the two, not wanting to deal with them anymore. 

“Hmph, guess he didn’t like you.” Rei told (M/N), bringing him back to the light music club room. “Wait, don’t you have classes?” (M/N) asked as Rei entered the room and put the young boy down. “Yes, but whose going to watch you while I’m at class.” Rei said, than dramatically posed. 

“Oh woe is me!” Rei shouted, (M/N) giggling as he did, “Skipping my curriculum just so I can make sure you’re safe!.”. Rei than sat inside the coffin, opening. His arms up so that (M/N) could embrace him. As (M/N) entered his arms, Rei hugged him tightly, saying “You’re like a snuggly pillow...” 

Rei laid down on his coffin, still hugging (M/N). “Please sleep with me?” Rei asked, giving his best puppy eyes to (M/N). (M/N) slowly nodded, And Rei gave him a soft smile. “Just like Ritsu...” Rei thought, thinking back to the day he and His younger brother were still close. 

* * *

(M/N) woke up to find out that they day was now in the afternoon. He looked over and saw that Rei was still sleeping, his hug still on the young boy.

(M/N) slowly left Rei’s embrace, making sure to not wake him up. As he successfully left the coffin, he opened the door and left the light music club, wanting to explore Yumenosaki academy for a bit.

As he walked around the school’s campus, he took out a stack of cards from his pocket. The cards were for solitaire, a game that, despite his age, (M/N) got quite good at. As he turned a corner, he accidentally bumped into someone, making him drop all of the cards.

“Hey watch where you’re-“ Koga stopped himself when he saw (M/N) trying to pick up all the cards in the floor. “(M/N)! Are you okay?” Koga asked, helping him pick up the cards. “Yeah, Please don’t apolgize.” (M/N) reassured Koga, grabbing all the cards and putting them back in a stack.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Rei?” “He fell asleep..” “Of course the vampire bastard did.” Koga watched as (M/N) placed the cards back in his pocket, and than asked him “You play cards too, right?” 

(M/N) looked up at Koga and nodded, saying “I’m quite good at solitaire!” 

Koga than smirked, telling (M/N) “Alright, let’s see if you really mean it.” 

* * *

“How in the world did you win!” Koga yelled, realizing that he lost in solitaire against an 8 year old. “I told you...” (M/N) said smugly, putting the cards back in a stack, “I’m quite good at solitaire.”

Koga looked up and smiled, thinking in his head “Touché, kid...”. (M/N) than got up from his seat at the desk, asking Koga “Can you walk me back to the Light music club? I think Rei is frantically searching for me now.”

Koga nodded and took (M/N)’s hand, leading him back to the inside of Yumenosaki. But than, the school’s garden caught the young boy’s eye. “Wow!” (M/N) exclaimed, running over to the garden to get a better look, “This is amazing!”

Koga looked over and recognized the garden. It was the one he just finished a few weeks ago...and someone...was praising it. As (M/N) looked in awe at the garden, Koga rubbed his hand and went to (M/N)’s side.  
“You know...I made that garden.” “Really!” “Yeah-“ “teach me!”

The older boy blushed as (M/N) got on his tippy toes so that he can be Koga’s height, His eyes shining brightly. “Please teach me!” (M/N) exclaimed again, wanting to learn from “The master of Gardening.”

Koga was at first nervous, than he crossed his arms and told (M/N) “Alright, but lay close attention as I’ll only teach you once.”

* * *

The night sky appeared up above as Koga and (M/N) finished (M/N)’s first flower. “Now we just wait for it to grow.” Koga proudly said, (M/N) frowning as her ember that the flower might take months to fully bloom. 

Koga looked over at (M/N) and patted his back, “Don’t Worry!” Koga said, Comforting the younger boy, “If you routinely give it the nutrients that it needs, the growing process would get faster.” 

(M/N) and Koga both chuckled, but stopped when they felt someone behind them. “Now there you are.” A deep voice said, (M/N) and Koga turning to face who it was. “Oh hey Adonis...” Koga nervously said, seeing his fellow unit member glare at him. 

“Hello Koga,” Adonis said with no emotion, turning to look over at (M/N), “And you...Kaoru has been worried about you.” “Kaoru was worried for me?” “Of course, when he came back to school and saw Rei trying to find you, he was absolutely terrified that you ran off.” 

(M/N) looked down, feeling a bit ashamed that he caused his cousin to go through that. “Now c’mon, let’s get you back to Kaoru.” Adonis said, extending his arm out to (M/N). 

(M/N) waved goodbye to Koga and followed Adonis back to Kaoru’s dorm, his hand gripped onto Adonis’s. While Adonis wouldn’t admit it, he found (M/N) to be cute, but he didn’t say it as he knew (M/N) was probably terrified of him. But than, (M/N) asked something to Adonis that shocked him. 

“Can you carry me?” “What?” “You look really tall, so I want you to carry me.” Adonis soflty blushed and nodded, kneeling down do that (M/N) could climb on his back. (M/N) went on Adonis back, and when Adonis stood back up, (M/N) exclaimed “Wow! I’m so big now!”

Adonis could only chuckle as he continued to walk to Kaoru’s dorm room.

* * *

Kaoru paced back and forth in his room, thinking abo it where (M/N) could be. Just as he was about to go looking for his younger cousin himself, (M/N) opened the door to the dorm.

“(M/N)!” Kaoru shouted, quickly embracing the young boy, “Where were you?!”. “I was hanging out with Koga.” “Koga? You were hanging out with Wan Chan?” Kaoru tried to calm himself down, not wanting to raise his voice so that his dorm room members could hear him. 

“I’m just glad that your safe.” Kaoru said, giving (M/N) another tight embrace. As Kaoru released (M/N), Kaoru took out a plate from the kitchen and placed it on the table. “It’s pancakes, your favorite.” Kaoru said, (M/N) going over to the table. 

(M/N) looked away from Kaoru as he began to eat the pancakes, not wanting to talk to his cousin as he knew he was in trouble. “This is my fault.” Kaoru said, Sitting next to (M/N), “I should have watched you as I should....” 

“So you're actually taking responsibility!” “Watch your mouth you little brat.” Kaoru playfully pinched (M/N)’s cheeks as (M/N) begged for his cousin to stop, saying that he won’t back talk ever again. 

Kaoru chuckled and hugged (M/N), ruffling his (H/C) hair in the process. 

“You’re such a cute kid, (M/N)...” 


End file.
